The present invention relates to an apparatus for aerating water with fine bubbles, and includes at least one strip-like aerating element having an air supply channel and there above a wall that is provided with slits that elastically widen under the effect of supply of air, whereby the aerating element is secured against undesired lifting movements by means of holding means secured to the base of the water reservoir that is to be aerated.
With heretofore known apparatus of this type, the aerating elements are originally secured in the base region of the water reservoir. For this purpose, special anchoring means or fixedly installed tubular lines are provided via which the compressed air is supplied to the aerating elements. It is to be understood that if the aerating element becomes worn or damaged, special precautions must be taken in order to be able to replace the aerating element since repair is normally not possible on location. Rather, it is always necessary to first empty the water reservoir in order to even be able to disassemble the apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to be able to preclude the aforementioned drawbacks in a practical manner. In particular, disassembly and assembly should be capable of being carried out without having to lower the water level.